


when Dick thinks Halloween is for costumes - but he doesn’t have much idea

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), verse: Renegade
Genre: M/M, verse: Renegade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	when Dick thinks Halloween is for costumes - but he doesn’t have much idea

When Tim arrived home, it was quite dark in the house. He was wondering, Dick should have been home - and he wasn’t the type who makes mood lightning. He thought that’s sappy - and he hated everything what’s sappy.

 

Tim dropped his keys, kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket. (It was the end of October and it was very cold out there.) He opened his mouth and gathered air to call out for Dick, but before he could do that, the man slowly walked out of the dark. Tim’s lips stayed parted, the air stucked into his lungs. He ran his eyes up and down on Dick a several time to believe what he was seeing.

 

Dick grinned - and he seemed so satisfied.

 

“Happy Halloween,” he said.

 

Tim finally could gulp.

 

“What’s this?” He moaned, meaning the tight, red and green outfit straining on the man.

 

“Can’t you tell?” Dick pointed on himself lazily. “A Robin outfit.”

 

“I see that.” Tim got himself together. “But what for?”

 

“For fun of course,” Dick raised his eyebrows. Then he pouted - in Tim’s opinion it was just a fake. “I thought you will like it and get aroused.”

 

Tim snorted.

 

“Dick, I won’t get a hard-on seeing you in this tight–” Tim’s eyes widened in shock then they narrowed in suspiciousness. “Don’t tell me it’s mine.”

 

Dick didn’t answered, he just smirked. He slowly walked towards Tim and extended a hand to reach him - but Tim pulled away.

 

“Don’t. Please.” He looked into the man’s eyes, begging. “You’re not Robin anymore. It’s painful and I know it hurts you. I– I’m happy. You thought of me, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore.”

 

Dick lowered his hand. Finally he stepped to Tim and gently flatted his palm on his face.

 

“You’re right. I go and change.”

 

Tim nodded.

 

xxx

 

The alley was dark, only a street light gave some light, diluting the city’s night into dirty haze. Tim didn’t like to cut his way around here, but he was in a hurry - and truth be told, he could take care of himself.

 

He heard a noise and he turned immediately. Only the night stared at him, nothing else. He looked into the dark for a few seconds, then he exhaled and turned to continue his walk. he stopped and took a step behind, air stucked in his lungs. a tall, firm form was standing in front of him. lopsided grin, bloodred V on the chest. Tim exhaled irritably.

 

“D–Renegade–”

 

Renegade pierced his gaze onto him, and it made Tim fell silent, cutting himself.  
“Taking a walk, Mr Wayne? Excuse me, I should have said _Mr Richards_.”

 

Tim tensed.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“You,” Renegade answered simply - and in the next second, he grabbed Tim and pressed him to the wall with his own body; Tim couldn’t do anything, resist or say anything. He just moaned softly under the pressure.

 

“Wha–?” He breathed sharply. Dick pushed a leg between Tim’s and he pushed. Tim gasped for air. Renegade leaned to the teen’s ear.

 

“You like me in this kind of tight outfit, don’t ya?” He almost purred. Tim couldn’t answer. Dick chuckled. “You don’t have to answer, I can _feel_ how happy you’re seeing me.”

 

Tim moaned. Dick started to move his leg slowly, teasing, rubbing it to Tim’s groin. Tim moaned again. He could hear Dick chuckled again, then he bit softly his ear. Tim shivered. He knew Dick knew him, his body, he know how and where to touch him to got him. He felt his blood rushed down into his groin and he was hard in a blink of an eye. He moaned softly, leaned his head back and arched his back slightly. He whimpered - and Dick understood him. He brushed his lips from Tim’s ear, through his jaw, to his lips, then kissed him. Rough and owning - like Tim liked it. Tim moaned again softly before he kissed him back. Dick grinned and he rubbed his leg harder and faster to Tim.

 

“I’d love to see you loosing it and stain your pants– but I want to fuck you senseless here and now.”

 

“Dhick!” Tim grabbed the man’s shoulders as a hold-on. “No, please…! Take me home…”

 

“No.”

 

Then Dick kissed Tim to shut him up. Tim kissed him back with a small whimper. The man’s hands danced down on Tim’s sides and he slid them under Tim’s cloths to touch his skin, then he played with his belt and he undid it with his pants with a short, practiced move. Dick broke the kiss, licked his lips, then he leaned to Tim’s ear.

 

“Don’t worry, baby bird, I know exactly how hard you like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
